The End of All Things
by DeidreRiley
Summary: Aselin is heaven's most powerful weapon and hell's most wanted. Now its the apocalypse and she decides she doesn't wanna fight for heaven or hell. She wants to fight for humanity. But if she doesn't kill Michael and Lucifer, everyone will die. / R&R!


**_"You're special. You're heaven's weapon." "Aselin, I love you. But...dad says we can't stay." "Whatever you do, don't come out from under the bed." _**

_The voices of my past mocked me in my sleep. I tossed and turned almost all night. When I was finally shaken out of my nightmares, I was drenched in sweat and fear. It was hard to catch my breath, as if I had been running up and down stairs all night. But I forced myself to be calm. I had these haunting dreams every night. Why wasn't I used to them yet? I shook my head and decided to push it aside. I turned to look at the clock on my night table. It was almost 8 pm, which meant it would be dark outside soon..._

* * *

I stood in my kitchen, downing a glass of water. It was almost 10 pm, which meant Megan's party was starting. I set the glass down on the counter, then took a deep breath. Suddenly I was in the front of Megan's house. I hated teleporting, but I was too nervous to actually step outside my apartment.

I quickly rushed toward the front door, but before I could ring the doorbell, the door flew open.

"Aselin!" I heard at least five people yell. Before I could take one more step inside, I was being tackled with hugs.

"How are ya girl?" Kara asked as she hugged me. I didn't even have the chance to reply. As soon as I opened my mouth, BJ walked up to me.

"I want a hug!" he announced as he threw his arms around me.

"I'm gonna get a drink." I told everyone as I walked towards the liquor bottles and cups. "Classy." I thought to myself as I poured whiskey into a plastic Winnie The Pooh cup. I took a large swig, then decided I wasn't in a drinking mood. I set the cup down, then walked into the living room and sat down on the coach. A few guys were playing video games, a guy and his girlfriend were making out on the recliner and I was sitting awkwardly on the coach, hoping for someone to start a conversation. I turned to the guy next to me, hoping he'd say "Hey" but instead he turned to the guy on the other side of him and started talking about car parts. I sighed. Of course, I couldn't get a guy to talk to me in a million years. I was just too plain. I always wore my long black hair down. My eyes were a pale, dull shade of green. I was not skinny or fat. I was in the middle, although I felt more fat than skinny. And of course, I was wearing a simple black dress that cut off at the knee. But my legs were covered in cuts from my hunting days. Of course I would always tell people it was from falling of a bike or some other lame excuse.

I was so into putting myself down with bad thoughts, that I didn't even notice Megan yelling my name.

"Aselin!" she yelled a bit louder. I jumped up.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I replied as I walked towards her. She shook her head, then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Someone is at the door for you." she told me. _Who the hell could possibly be at the door? Everyone I know is at this party. _I thought to myself.

"Okay." I reluctantly said. Then I turned to walk towards the door. But my mystery guest had already come inside. Then I noticed I had not one, but two mystery guests. And it wasn't much a mystery anymore...

"Sam? Dean?" I questioned, looking them up and down. "Wha- you guys...I...haven't seen you in years." I suddenly noticed all my female friends were staring at us, nudging each other and giggling.

"Who are the hotties?" Kara asked as she approached us.

"Sam and Dean. And they aren't hotties. They're jerks." I told her. She completely ignored me and continued making seductive faces directed at Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said sarcastically.

"Look, we have to speak to you." Sam said secretively. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Make it quick." I mumbled. They lead me outside. "You still have the impala?" I asked as I noticed the vintage car parked in the front of the house.

"Of course." Dean replied. "Shes my baby." he said as he starting petting the hood. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Dean stopped and looked up at me.

"How about 'hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how are ya?'" Dean answered.

"Sorry, but the last time I seen you guys, it didn't exactly go well." I reminded them. Sam looked down at the same time that Dean pressed his lips together in anger.

"You know damn well we had no control over what happened." Dean said, fighting back anger. "Dad made us leave." he stepped towards me.

"Hes not my dad. Hes just some guy that took care of me after my real parents were killed by demons. Then one day, he dumped me back into the world like garbage." I snapped back.

"He was protecting you!" Dean yelled. He took another step towards me so that our faces were only inches apart.

"You don't even believe that." I said as I shook my head.

"Lets go Dean." I heard Sam say. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah, lets go." Dean agreed as he backed up away from me.

"Bye." I said coldly as I turned go back inside. But Sam grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"You're coming with us." I could tell he wasn't in an arguing mood.

"Yeah." I barely managed to say. I was suddenly taken over by fear. _What if...they know my secret?_ I thought. I tried my hardest not to think about it as I walked towards the car. Every part of me wanted to teleport to another place, but I knew they'd eventually find me. I really didn't have any other choice. I opened the back door and slid into the middle of the seat. Sam was already in the front, pulling the door closed as Dean started the car up.

Suddenly images of two people popped into my head. I couldn't see who they were at first, then they came into focus. It was Andrew and Allie. They were in a graveyard, holding hands and standing in front of a grave stone. They're emotions seemed melancholy. Then out of the darkness, two men walked up. Their eyes were black.

"Demons!" I yelled. Dean slammed on the brakes. The whole car shook for a moment.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked me. I shook my head furiously. One of the demons pulled a knife out and grabbed Allie, then stabbed her without hesitation. Andrew had already stumbled backwards and was now attempting to get up so he could run. But he had no chance. The demon already got a hold of him and threw him up against a tree. Then taking the blade, the demon slit his throat.

"No!" I screamed as I snapped back to reality.

"Aselin! Wha-" before Sam could finish, I had already teleported myself to a graveyard nearby. I held out my hand and felt the energy around me. I couldn't feel any evil presence in or around the graveyard. I put my hand down and teleported to another graveyard. This time I didn't even have to try and feel evil. The feeling came over me like a wave. I was standing quite close to where Andrew and Allie were standing.

I walked towards them as quickly as I could, making direct eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked. Suddenly the two demons came out of hiding.

"Run!" I yelled. I put my hand up, facing the demon. With every muscle I had, I pulled the demon out of the body and the swirling black smoke made its way back to hell. But as I turned around to kill the second demon, I realized I was too late. He pierced his blade into Allie's stomach, causing her to scream in agony. Then my arm flew up without hesitation and I angrily pulled him out of the body he was in and decided not to kill him. Instead I slowly torn his twisted soul apart into a million pieces.

"Help!" I heard Andrew yell. I turned around to see Allie lying on the ground. Andrew was leaning over her, crying and yelling her name.

"Shes alive." I said calmly as I walked over.

"You killed those things...does that mean you can heal her? Can you heal her?" he yelled.

"Under any other circumstances I'd be able to heal her. But she was stabbed with a encrucijada blade. 'Encrucijada' is spanish for crossroads. They originated in Spain. Crossroads demons would carry them, in case someone tried to get out of their deal. If they were killed with the blade, no one could bring them back. No demon deal, no magic...nothing. Which is why I can't heal her." I explained.

"What?" he cried, sounding confused. I shook my head.

"Look, we have to get her to a hospital." I told him. I carefully lifted her up off the ground. "Lets go." The hospital doors appeared in front of us.

"How did we-" he tried to say.

"Teleportation." I answered. "Take her." I demanded. He put his arms out and I carefully placed her down. "Make you sure you stay with her." He nodded.

"At least tell me what attacked her." I heard him say as I turned to walk away. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Demons. Oh and its the apocalypse, I'm heavens most powerful weapon and if you'll excuse me, I have to go explain to the man I used to love and his brother that I'm a freak of nature. So bye."


End file.
